Nobody
Outside of CAW/Background Story All that is known about Nobody Pre-EWWE is that he was a former EWWE Superstar who was fired during a pivotal time in his career where he needed the money. Unable to support his family they searched for it elsewhere leaving him all alone. CAW Wrestling Career ='Extreme Worldwide Wrestling Events (??? - present)'= Making his appearance for the first time on Rising 40 beating the living hell out of Ron Stoppable it was unknown who this man was or what he wanted only that he was extremely athletic and very calculating. Nobody Cares (??? - ???) On Rising 41, Nobody appeared to sneak attack Ron during a promo but instead only spoke about why he attacked him. He spoke as a savior that didn't like the way The Resistance did things. Telling Ron that in spite of everything he's done for the people he cares about they all will hate him eventually and he will also become just like him. Intrigued Azkadellia would set them up for a match at Blood Bank behind the scenes however to prove he was opposing Azkadellia as well as The Resistance on Rising 41, he attacked Nemesis Prime during his match with Mr. Extreme forcing him to short-circuit leaving him vulnerable for attacks and costing him the match. It was later discovered he injected Prime with a dangerous anti-virus which possibly could have made him go offline forever. As Blood Bank came around, no one knew what to expect from this mystery competitor but the match quickly became known as one of the best back and forths of that year. Known as the mystery guy then he entered the arena in all black, blending in even with the barricade and had no theme whatsoever since he wasn't technically signed. Putting up a much bigger fight than expected, the match concluded with him hitting the Let Down on Ron Stoppable through an announce table of a ladder stacked on top of the Latin announce table for the 3. It seemed he wasn't done with Ron either as on the opening of Rising 42...he continued to berate the hero with him recovering at home. Choosing to take a trip to Middleton the next week, Nobody stumbled upon Ron's former lover Tara. Going on a tangent of how all injustice must be dealt with accordingly. In a show of absolute heinousness Nobody would point a Tommy Gun at her and gun her down publicly in the streets. This would send Ron over the edge, exactly what Nobody wanted but it would cost him a great deal. At EWWE Fiery Glory they faced off in a Falls Count Anywhere Match. Staying true to the name, they went everywhere possible. From the trainer rooms, to the equipment section, to the parking lot...even outside into the arena's shopping center. Nobody tried to do everything in his power to suppress Ron's fury, like delivering a Frog Splash from the top of a Semi-truck, and leaping out of a helicopter onto concrete hitting Ron with an elbow. However it was to no avail as Ron would win their second encounter by kicking Nobody off the top of the arena for the Pinfall. A rubber match was set at the 3rd Season Special billed as Career vs. Mask. In an exclusive interview with Psycho's Inc. Nobody told James Mercury he was looking to save Ron from more unnecessary and that he was experimenting in the last match and this would be the real deal. Seeming bent on ending Ron's career and Ron seeming bent on taking Nobody's identity. The race ended in a draw after Spellbinder interfered, attacking Ron and teleporting Nobody to an unknown dimension. Systematic Destruction (??? - ???) Nobody was brought in a flash of light to Rising 45 at the request of The Spellbinder from wherever he was sent, seeming unaffected which surprised the Spellbinder a lot. He proceeded to tell the magician off with no fear in his eyes, explaining how he knew exactly who he was but Spellbinder even with his magic could never remove his mask. Enraged after Nobody's rant, Spellbinder warped a chair in his hand, whacking Nobody over the head with said chair. We had to go to commercial as they continued the brawl. Forcing Azkadellia's hand to make a match that same night, Spellbinder came out as the victor. They'd fight again at Title Raid 2 with the same result, ending in Spellbinder using his teleportation to drop Nobody off a ladder for the 3 count. Nobody would then appear on Awakening to fight Iron Man in which he won with an unnecessary amount of force. Iron Man would later go onto challenge Nobody to a second contest the following week...but before that took place Nobody appeared on Rising 48 to interrupt Azkadellia expressing his issues with her questionable tactics and demanding to be booked. Azkadellia obliged on the condition that he would team with Ron vs. Evil Inc. Nobody accept unbeknownst to him, during all this a spell was cast on him making him think Superman was Spellbinder in case he tried to attack him. After the number one contenders match between the two Nobody came out to do just that but ended up attacking Superman 'causing even more dissension between himself and Ron. Iron Man saw this and waited backstage to ambush Nobody in hopes to remove his mask but to no avail only succeeded in starting a brawl. Later that night as himself and Ron were set to team up Ron would have enough and leave Nobody to face Evil Inc. on his own. Putting up a fight he was still unable to best the cohesive unit of Drakken and Monkey Fist. As the next Awakening show came around, Nobody accepted Iron Man's challenge for a rematch and managed to best him again barely in an EWWE Classic. One of the better Awakening/Unforgiven matches in history after reversing an Irish whip in the corner and hitting his signature Enzuguri, Nobody delivered the 1932 on a steel chair for the definitive win. This lead to yet another match on Iron Man's terms an "Iron Cage" Match at Apocalyptic Randomness where Nobody an Iron Man fought to a 4-4 draw. Frustrated Nobody attacked Iron Man trying to escape the cage, laying him out in the ring to be the last man standing. During this assault he kicked Iron Man in the mask busting it and causing circuit damage 'causing Tony to be wheeled out on a stretcher. Later that night he entered the Match of Randomness only to be eliminated by Goku. The Forgotten (July, 7th, 2015 - Present) Following his attack on Iron Man at Apocalyptic Randomness, Kyle Rayner had enough of Nobody's actions and called him out on many of them in an exclusive interview with Snapper Carr. Hearing enough, Nobody hacked into the server and cut off the interview making a broadcast of his own in the room where Kyle was so the message was clear. He accepted Kyle's invitation for a match, it turned out being more competitive than expected and Kyle won however 2 more masked men who wore the same clothing as Nobody showed up and jumped the Lantern Core Member. With Iron Man out of action there was Nobody to stop them from beating Kyle down and the show ended with the celebrating over Kyle's broken body. Awakening 50 saw the group come out to the ring in full effect with Incognito and Unknown behind Nobody, the group took turns speaking their piece on the horrors that Sebastian Lacroix had bestowed upon them. After they were finished ranting on the state of the EWWE Government (Mainly The Camarilla) Nobody called out the then Green Lantern Kyle Rayner. Career Section 4 (??? - ???) Other Media In CAW Finishing Moves *1932 (Fisherman Driver or Small Package Driver) *The Let Down (Harlem Hangover) Signature Moves * Signature object *Steel Chair Notable feuds *Ron Stoppable *Iron Man *Azkadellia (and her associates) *Evil Inc. *Sebastian LaCroix Managers *Unknown *No One *Incognito Signature Taunt * Entrance themes Extreme Worldwide Wrestling Events # Soulfire by 12 Stones (2015 - Present)